A Quality That Even A Ninja Needs
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ninjor comforts Aisha after the Rangers win the battle against the Hate Master.
**I got this idea after watching the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode: "Stop The Hate Master, Part 1 and 2".**

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers belongs to Saban. I own nothing. Some spoilers included for the episode "Stop The Hate Master, Part 1 and 2."**

* * *

 **A Quality That Even A Ninja Needs**

Aisha sighed as she tried working on a bit of homework that the teacher had given the class and thought about what had happened earlier with the Hate Master. She felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered how all of her friends had been mean and hurtful under the Hate Master's influence. "He was probably the worst monster I've ever had to face," she said to herself as a few tears fell down her face.

She suddenly felt someone gently clap a hand to her mouth and grab her. "But you showed him that not even hate can stop you and the others," said a familiar voice.

Aisha had been about to elbow whoever had grabbed her when she heard the voice and relaxed, feeling her captor remove his hand from her mouth. "Ninjor," she said as he released her and she turned around to face him. She then looked a bit surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I came by to check on you," he said. "I watched how you helped the Rangers overcome that monster's influence."

She winced at that and felt the ninja master pull her into a comforting hug. "What is wrong, Aisha?" He asked, a note of worry in his voice. "You and the others defeated that monster."

"Yeah, but…," she trailed off and hugged him hard, more tears coming to her eyes.

Seeing the Yellow Ranger needed more comfort, Ninjor held her and rubbed her back to soothe her, letting her cry.

She moved her head to rest on his shoulder. "Sorry," she said. "I just…,"

"It's alright," he said soothingly. "Now, what's got you upset?"

She sighed. "I was thinking about when my friends were under the Hate Master's influence," she said. "And then how some people can be hateful just on their own."

Ninjor nodded in understanding. "Yes, hate is an ugly thing," he said in agreement. "But you proved to Lord Zedd and Rita that hate can't overcome love."

"That was thanks to my grandma. She taught me that," Aisha said honestly.

"But you had that same love inside you already, Aisha," Ninjor pointed out gently. "Love is one of the qualities that makes you a good Power Ranger and it is a quality that even a ninja needs."

She looked at him curiously. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "A true ninja needs emotions to be a good fighter," he said. "If a ninja has no feelings, they can't be at their best when they need to be."

That made sense and she gently pulled away and he let her go. "I guess that's true," she said and then smirked as she turned to him. "Does this mean you have emotions too?"

He was taken aback a bit by the sudden question. "Yes, of course I do," he said, wondering why she asked that.

She grinned again, quickly powering up to her ninja garb. "Then, try to catch me!" She said and flew out the window, landing lightly on her feet before running fast. Ninjor quickly spotted her and grew worried.

"Aisha!" He called out and quickly followed, catching up to her and grabbing her. She laughed.

"Gotcha!" She said with another laugh as she powered down.

It took just a moment for Ninjor to realize Aisha had been messing with him when she asked if he had emotions and he grabbed her and held her in a ninja hold that was impossible to break free of. "Here's another way to prove I have emotions," he said with a chuckle as she felt him start tickling her.

Aisha squeaked and laughed as she tried to escape her friend, but Ninjor chuckled warmly as he gently poked her ribs, which proved to be her tickle spot as she tried to escape the ninja master.

"Aisha, what seems to be the matter?" He asked teasingly. "You can't seem to stop giggling."

She unsuccessfully tried to stop his tickle attack as she kept laughing, but then felt him stop and hold her as she took some deep breaths. "That's what happens when you mess with a ninja master," Ninjor said with a teasing note in his voice.

She grinned. "I'll remember that," she said and then hugged him. "Thanks for listening and helping me feel better."

He returned her hug. "You're welcome, Aisha," he said warmly. "One more thing."

"Yes?" She said, looking up at him.

"When Zordon chooses someone to be a Ranger, he looks for many qualities, but unconditional love is the top quality he looks for, as that quality makes a person pure at heart," Ninjor told her.

She smiled. "I'll remember that too," she said as the other rangers came up.

"What's up?" Rocky asked.

Aisha smiled. "Ninjor was just helping me feel better after today," she said.

Kimberly grimaced. "I hope we never have to face a monster like that one ever again," she said. "He was dangerous."

The others were a bit quiet until Aisha suddenly felt a bit playful. "Tommy," she said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're it!" She announced with a grin before backing up quickly. Kimberly quickly followed her friend's cue as did the others and Tommy began chasing them.

"Tag?" Ninjor asked himself before he chuckled. "Even ninjas need to have some silly games to have fun."

He felt Tommy gently tap his shoulder. "Ninjor's it!" He said and jumped away.

"None of you shall escape me!" Ninjor chuckled in amusement before catching Kimberly, who squeaked in surprise before she ran after her friends and caught Rocky.

Zordon and Alpha were watching and both chuckled. "I love times like this," said Alpha truthfully.

Zordon agreed with him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
